


Jälkeen toivottomien tilanteiden

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, draamaa, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saadessaan valita uudelleen Sherlock ja John valitsevat toisensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jälkeen toivottomien tilanteiden

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu aiemmin tämän vuoden heinäkuussa, shuffletekniikalla. Jokainen tekstipätkä on kirjoitettu suluissa mainittujen kappaleiden soidessa. Ficin nimi on kehitelmä Rihannan kappaleesta _We Found Love_ , joka on yksi suurimmista suosikeistani ja jo hyvin varhain yhdistynyt mielessäni Sherlockiin ja Johniin. Puhumattakaan nyt kolmoskauden ja sen ikimuistoisen polttarikohtauksen jälkeen.

_(OneRepublic — Apologize)_

  
Sherlockin koneen laskeutuessa takaisin Englannin maaperälle Johnin vatsanpohjaa puristaa. Hän saa estää itseään kaikin voimin, jotta hän ei riennä Sherlockia vastaan, ja kun hän harhautuu ottamaan askeleen, Mary tarttuu häntä kipeästi käsivarresta.  
  
"John", tämä sanoo terävällä ja jopa hivenen pelokkaalla äänellä, mutta John pudistaa päätään ja jättää huomiotta Maryn vastaväitteet.  
  
"Odota", John sanoo ja kääntää katseensa kohti Sherlockia, joka laskeutuu kiireisesti alas portaita. Sherlock katsoo myös häntä ja huikkaa jotain edempänä seisovalle Mycroftille, ja sitten Sherlock juoksee Johnin puolesta, todellakin juoksee.  
  
John hylkää Maryn seisomaan auton vierelle. Maryn aika oli ja meni. Mary teki virheensä, jotka Johnin oli tarkoitus antaa anteeksi, mutta kun Sherlockin käsivarret puristuvat tiukasti hänen ympärilleen, John painaa otsansa vasten Sherlockin olkapäätä ja päättää:   
  
Ei enää teeskentelyä.  
   
  
  


_(Rihanna — Disturbia)_

  
Kuin pimeys olisi muuttanut muotoaan kirkkaasti hohtavaksi valoksi. Sherlock ei tiedä kuinka paljon aikaa on kulunut siitä kun hän irrotti otteensa Johnista ja käski Mycroftin kuljettajaa ajamaan Baker Streetille. John oli vaatinut päästä hänen mukaansa, eikä Sherlockilla ollut mitään syytä estää häntä. Ei yhtä ainutta.  
  
Nyt he seisovat keskellä olohuonetta ja John katsoo häntä intensiivisesti. Sherlock puhuu Moriartysta, Moriartyn paluusta, kuinka se voi kaikessa mahdottomuudessaankin olla mahdollista, ja hän tuntee suunnatonta kiitollisuutta James Moriartya kohtaan, oli tämä oikeasti elossa tai ei. Sherlock lähes toivoo Moriartyn yhä elävän. Se tietäisi panoksien kovenemista, mutta myös paluuta peliin, jota Sherlock osaa pelata.  
  
John käskee hänen istuutua. "Näytät siltä että saatat pyörtyä hetkenä minä hyvänsä."  
  
Sherlock katsahtaa itseään peilistä ja tajuaa tärisevänsä. Hän istuutuu hitaasti sohvalle, John asettuu häntä vastapäätä sohvapöydän reunalle ja sanoo: "Me tarvitsemme suunnitelman."  
  
  
  


_(Pink — True Love)_

  
Elämä jatkuu tavalliseen tapaan. Sherlock etsii johtolankoja, kokoaa yhteen tiedonpalasia, ja John yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla avuksi.  
  
"Älä viitsi", Sherlock parahtaa kolmannen kerran, "miten idioottimainen ehdotus! Noilla kahdella seikalla ei ole mitään tekemistä toistensa kanssa, sehän on päivänselvää!"  
  
"Ei päivänselvää  _minulle_ ", John murahtaa ja viskaa asiakirjan menemään. "Jatka sinä tästä ihan itseksesi." Hän ponkaisee ylös tuolistaan ja on kovaa vauhtia harppomassa ulos ovesta, kun Sherlock sanoo vikkelästi ja silti kovin hiljaisesti: "Anteeksi."  
  
"Mitä?" John ei ole uskoa korviaan.  
  
"Anteeksi. Älä lähde."  
  
John kääntyy hitaasti ympäri ja näkee Sherlockin kasvoilla piileskelevän järisyttävän epävarmuuden. "Käyn vain selvittämässä ajatuksiani", John toteaa.  
  
"Selvitä ne täällä. Tai anna minun tulla mukaasi. En pysty —" Sherlock ravistaa päätään ja alkaa askeltaa edestakaisin, "en pysty ratkaisemaan tätä yksityiskohtaa jos lähdet nyt." Hän karauttaa äänekkäästi kurkkuaan ja silti hänen äänensä murtuu hänen lisätessään: "Ja jätät sitten palaamatta."  
  
"Sherlock", John henkäisee eikä Sherlock suostu kohtaamaan hänen katsettaan. "Minun pitää kertoa sinulle jotain."  
  
"Varmasti se voi odottaa. Mene vain", Sherlock tokaisee mielensä muuttaneena.  
  
"Ei se voi. Se ei todella enää voi."   
  
  
  


_(Rascal Flatts — What Hurts The Most)_

  
"Oli kauheaa katsoa kun hyppäsit", John sanoo ja tulee aivan liki. Sherlockin hengitys kiihtyy ja häntä miltei ahdistaa, mutta John jatkaa kuin ei huomaisikaan: "Mutta vielä hirveämpää oli hyvästellä sinut tänään kiitoradalla tietämättä näenkö sinua enää koskaan."  
  
"Et sinä olisi nähnyt", Sherlock paljastaa ilman tietoista aikomusta tehdä niin. "Et koskaan. Kuusi kuukautta ja sitten kaikki olisi ollut minun osaltani ohitse."  
  
Johnin suu avautuu rakoselleen tämän käsittäessä hitaasti, niin kovin tuskallisen hitaasti, mitä Sherlock tarkoittaa. "Sinä… olisit kuollut? Kuudessa kuukaudessa tai jopa aiemmin?"  
  
Sherlock nyökkää ja painaa päänsä. "Enkä saanut sanottua… viimeiset sanani sinulle enkä saanut sanottua —"  
  
Eikä hän saa sanottua sitä nytkään, sillä siinä hetkessä, yhden sekunnin murto-osan varoitusajalla, John suutelee häntä.  
  
  
  


_(Juju — Onnelliseksi)_

  
"En koskaan aiemmin ymmärtänyt", John sanoo henkeään haukkoen, "että se kaikki, sinä, vain minun vuokseni, kaikki se, minun vuokseni, Sherlock." Johnin puhe on tavattoman, hurmaavan katkonaista, mutta  _Sherlock käsittää mitä John tarkoittaa_  ja vastaukseksi hän hyväilee huulillaan Johnin leuanviertä.  
  
"Kaikki", hän vakuuttaa, "jotta olisit, jotta voisit olla —"  
  
"Sherlock", John toistaa ja kietoo kätensä hänen niskaansa ja suutelee häntä uudelleen, ja kerta kerran jälkeen Sherlock vastaa, oi, hän vastaa kaikella sillä mikä hänessä elää, minkä hän on yrittänyt ja epäonnistunut tukahduttamaan ja mitä hän on tutkinut yön säkkipimeinä tunteina kaipuun kirvellessä rintalastan alla. Hän haluaa Johnia pakonomaisesti, hän haluaa että John haluaa, ja uskomatonta, ällistyttävää ja ihmeellistä, sillä John haluaa, haluaa, halu–  
  
 _aah_.  
  
  
  


_(Backstreet Boys — Unmistakable)_

  
Sinä päivänä he eivät päädy sänkyyn asti. Kuitenkin päiviä myöhemmin, kun John on selvittänyt välinsä Maryn kanssa (saattaako sitä selvittämiseksi nimittää, Mary ei juuri kuunnellut eikä John juuri puhunut, kumpikaan ei enää pyytänyt anteeksi ja aivan viimeiseksi Mary totesi tyynesti: "En usko että tyttö on sinun." Viimeinen naula arkkuun, niin sanotusti), he makaavat vierekkäin Sherlockin sängyllä sormet lomittain ja nenänpäät vastakkain.  
  
"Mitä mietit?" John kysyy ja hipaisee nenällään Sherlockin kaulaa.  
  
"Sinua", Sherlock vastaa automaattisesti ja totta puhuen. Hän ajattelee Johnia nykyään hyvin usein. "Sinua ja Punapartaa."  
  
"Kuka on Punaparta?" John sanoo ja kohottautuu kyynärpäänsä varaan.  
  
"Koirani", Sherlock vastaa. "Kun olin pieni, se oli paras ystäväni."  
  
Johnin katse on äärimmäisen lämmin. "Ja?"  
  
"Ja sinä olet nyt paras ystäväni. Enemmänkin. Minulla ei ole koskaan ollut ketään muuta kuin teidät kaksi", Sherlock toteaa seesteisesti. "Eikä mikään saa minua rauhoittumaan samalla tavalla kuin vierailu mielenpalatsini pihamaalla. Siellä te usein olette, ja minä seison kuistilla ja katson teitä."  
  
  
  


_(Emeli Sandé — River)_

  
Mielenpalatsissa on hiljaista kun Sherlock avaa lapsuudenkotinsa ulko-oven. Keittiön ikkunat ovat auki ja ulos leijailee kanelipullien lempeä tuoksu. Nurmi on vehreää eikä kirkkaansinisellä taivaalla ole kuin muutama pilvenhattara, jotka näyttävät seisahtuneen paikoilleen. Sherlockin olo on rauhaisa. Hänen kädessään on rispaantunut, punainen talutushihna. Sitä ei kuitenkaan tarvita tänään.   
  
"Nouda, Punaparta!" Johnin ääri kiirii ympäri pihamaata. "Nouda! Niin sitä pitää, hyvä poika."  
  
Punaparta, pentu vielä, pudottaa kepin ja haukahtaa innokkaasti, puskee päätään vasten Johnin säärtä ja John nauraa.  
  
"Fiksu poika", John kehuu ja Punaparta kellahtaa selälleen kerjäämään rapsutuksia. John hymyilee sille hellästi ja taputtaa sen vatsaa. Sherlock nojaa selkänsä vasten ulko-ovea ja huokaa.  
  
Ennen kuin John ja Punaparta jatkavat kepinnoutoa, John nostaa katseensa ja huomaa Sherlockin. Hänen hymynsä levenee ja hän viittoo Sherlockia tulemaan luokseen. Tähän asti Sherlock on joka ikinen kerta kieltäytynyt.   
  
Vaan tänään hän on viimein vapaa etenemään pidemmälle.

**Author's Note:**

> Idean Sherlockin mielenpalatsikohtaukseen olen lainannut eräästä tumblr-postauksesta, jota en ole enää onnistunut löytämään uudelleen. Kiitos kuitenkin headcanonista, sinä nimetön (ja luultavasti suomea osaamaton) sherlockianisti!


End file.
